The Second to Last Bro
Synopsis After 1 of only 2 unstable nuclear fission batteries goes mysteriously missing, Mig and Maltha are on the case and stumble into Fistrick who plans to use the battery for destructive purposes. Plot Aliens are shown moving about in the Under City alien markets, enjoying their day. A large explosion then occurs nearby the plumbers headquarters. Suddenly, screaming is then heard throughout all of Under City. Smoke is seen rising through the air and then an explosion occurs. More smoke begins rising. A figure begins to make shape through the smoke. The figure walks out and appears to be Fistrick, holding a large metallic cylinder in his hands. He puts it into a case and locks it closed. Fistrick: ALRIGHT! EVERYONE CLEAR OUT! The aliens of the city look at him and begin running away once they see what he is holding in his hands. He smiles deviously. Fistrick then turns around and sees plumbers coming and trying to blast him. He dodges with the case. Fistrick: Bros! He then grabs out a smoke grenade from his pocket and hurls it at them. It then explodes with smoke rising everywhere. The plumbers can no longer see the escaping Fistrick. Meanwhile on the city streets, Maltha is shown driving really fast in his car. Mig is then shown grabbing on tight to the car. Mig: MALTHA THIS IS EARTH ALRIGHT? SLOW DOWN!! Maltha then speeds up even more and wrecklessly speeds past a right lane and speeds down a street full of cars, who then lose control and beep at him. Maltha then stops his car and barely misses a bus full of passengers. Mig: ARE YOU INSANE!? Maltha: Come Miguel! We must hurry! Mig rolls his eyes and hops out of the car. He follows Maltha through the entrance to Under City and runs to the plumber headquarters. Maltha: Where's the thief at? What'd they steal? Dan then walked over to Mig and Maltha. Mig: Hello Unc. Dan: Now's not the time for funny business Miguel...we have a serious matter on our hands. Mig: Fine...what is it? Dan: Someone has broken into our facility and stolen one of 2 known nuclear fission batteries in the known universe. Maltha: Oh no!!! Mig: Fission what with the who now? Dan: A weapon that can be used to destroy a whole entire galaxy if used while it is unstable...and they sure are. Mig: Who took it... Dan then showed them security footage of the thief running out of the base with the battery and taking out the plumber troops. Maltha: Fistrick! Meawhile with Fistrick, he was shown at a large factory. He walked in and the workers there then stopped and looked at him. Worker: You're not supposed to be in here sir. Fistrick shoved him down and continued walking. Fistrick: Bros, you see this right here? The workers backed up and looked at the case. Fistrick unlocked the case and pulled out the fission battery and showed them all it. Fistrick: Get out! The workers all began screaming inside the factory as loud beams and lasers were heard. They then broke the door open and left the factory, screaming. There were burned markings on the walls, trashed equipment, and some knocked out/dead bodies. Fistrick smiled and saw a large machine. Fistrick: Just what I needed... Meanwhile with Mig and Maltha, they were shown driving in Maltha's car but Maltha took it easy and drove more carefully. Mig: I don't see what the big deal is. Maltha: It's an unstable nuclear fission battery.....extremely powerful and extremely unsafe to anyone if activated improperly. Mig: Hm...why do you think Fistrick has it anyways? Maltha: I don't know. But whatever he wants with it....he must've wanted it super bad. The car then nears the factory, which is shown to be smoking. They get out of the car and walk up to it. Maltha: The door is barred shut. Fistrick must've been here. Mig then jumped back into the car and was in the drivers seat. Mig: Move. I'm gonna ram this thing open... Mig then accelerated the car and smashed open the wall of the factory. He got out and saw that the car was damaged but could make it through. Maltha then scanned the area and saw that a large piece of machinery was missing. Mig: Fistrick right? Maltha: Yep. 100%. Meanwhile with Fistrick, he is shown at a large warehouse with the machinery and the fission battery. He puts the machine down and the lights turn on. Fistrick: Excellent....got this sick piece of machinery that'll charge up this battery even more... Maltha: Fistrick, enough! Fistrick turned around and saw Mig and Maltha running at him. He then saw a hole in the wall behind them. Fistrick: You think I wasn't smart enough to know you bros would show up to stop me? Mig: Well you aren't the smartest villain...I mean, it's not like no one would figure out you stole 1 of 2 nuclear fission batteries. That does get around pretttty fast. Fistrick angrily glared at Mig. Fistrick: BROS, ATTACK OUR LITTLE GUESTS! Just then, robotic figures jumped through glass windows. They each landed around Mig and Maltha in a circle. Mig: You get these guys, I got Fisty over here. Maltha nodded and his weapon grew larger to form a sword. He threw it at one robot and it came back at him. The robot lost balance, fell, and blew up. Mig run up at Fistrick, who put the weapon into a silver container on the machine piece. Mig: How's it going...bro? Fistrick looked at him and smiled deviously. He backed up and the battery began to light up. Fistrick: Nothing much, bro. As soon as this thing gets brightened up...soon there will literally be nothing much. Mig: Why destroy this whole galaxy? Fistrick: Destroy? No bro, you see...I rigged this thing so that it'll turn every little thing in this whole galaxy into my minions! The robots then stopped fighting Maltha and cheered. Mig: Stupid plan for such a stupid guy...makes sense. Fistrick then ran to the machine and cranked up the power on it. It then began flashing and shaking the ground from how unstable it had grew. Mig looked up at the bright lights and began shaking and wind being blasted at him. He grabbed onto the ground and tried not to get blasted away. The robots were blasted out of the warehouse and slammed into the factory. They then exploded. Maltha flew out of the warehouse but used his weapon as a grappling hook and held onto it. Mig: STOP THIS FISTRICK! Fistrick: NO BRO!! The machine then made a bright aura around it full of unstable energy and electricity. Fistrick was stuck in it. Mig then flew off and slammed down his gamatrix. He landed on the ground and was Chromastone, Chromastone crawled slowly up to the unstable aura and got into it. He saw Fistrick and was shaking and got fuzzy. Chromastone: ARRGGHHHH!! AGHHHHH!!! He reached his shaking arms out and grabbed Fistrick. He then got blown back into the wall and transformed back, as he slammed into it. He looked up at the hugely unstable battery and saw it begin releasing huge waves of energy. He slammed down his trix quickly and became Sonic Boomer. Sonic Boomer blasted sonic waves at the energy waves and they counteracted with each other. Sonic Boomer then began losing and the waves got closer near him. He then used all of his energy into the sonics and blasted them louder and harder at the waves. A large halo of energy and sonics then appeared in the middle of the energy and sonic waves. It grew bigger and bigger and Sonic Boomer closed his eyes as the huge halo exploded. It made the entire warehouse explode to bits and pieces and released a large wave of sonics and energy straight into the air. Mig, Fistrick, and Maltha were all then shown in the middle of the ash marks and burn marks across the ground. Fistrick got up and tried running away but the plumbers grabbed him. Dan: Oh no you don't! Mig got up and so did Maltha. The two looked at Fistrick being carried away in handcuffs and saw no trace of the fission battery. Dan walked up to Mig and was smiling. Mig: Where is it? Dan: Sadly we couldn't recover it....but thanks to you...this entire galaxy is saved from who knows what. Mig looked around and saw Maltha's car smoking. It then exploded into pieces and they landed on the ground. Maltha: O_O NO! Mig patted Maltha on the shoulder and looked up at him. Mig: We'll get you another one. Maltha: Impossible. It is custom made by me and was a long time ago. I simply forgot the plans of how to manufacture another one of this. This is totally ruined and it will never be made again. Mig let go of his shoulder and stepped back. Mig: Are you trying to make yourself feel worse? Maltha turned to Mig. They both starred at each other. Maltha: It's better then lying to myself. Mig: ...Tronsolugians and humans are SO much different. Maltha: They sure are. Mig & Maltha: Your species is much weirder. The two then stared at each other awkwardly. Mig & Maltha: Our species both are. They then stared at each other again and seemed mad and annoyed. Mig & Maltha: STOP TALKING IN SYNC! They then moaned in sync and shook their heads in annoyance. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan Villains *Fistrick Aliens Used *Chromastone *Sonic Boomer Trivia *Fistrick debuts in Gamaverse. *Maltha's car is ruined in this episode. *Fistrick is locked up away. *It is confirmed that the plumbers accidentally found a nuclear fission battery a very long time ago and it has become unstable over the many decades. *There is now only 1 more nuclear fission battery left in the universe. **The location of it is currently unknown. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7